Kalkarot
Summary Kalkarot is the fusion of Son Goku from Dragon Ball and Superman from DC Comics. He is specifically a Fusion between Dragon Ball Super Goku and Post-Crisis/Flashpoint Superman. He defeated enemies such as Golden Cell Blue, Ultimate Doomsday, Super Saiyan Rose 3 Goku Black, Ultraman Prime One Million, Majin Janemba (Shin Budokai), An amped God Braniac and True Form Darkseid (ALE) fused with Super Shenron. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, likely 2-C | Likely 2-C, possibly higher | At least 2-C, likely 2-B | 2-B, possibly higher | 2-B, likely 2-A | High 2-A, likely Low 1-C Name: Kalkarot, Super Saiyan Origin: Fusion, Planet Krypton, Planet Vegeta, Planet Earth Gender: Male Age: 45, 30 physically Classification: Saiyan, Kryptonian, Fusion, God Powers and Abilities: Ki Blast, Dragon Throw, Instant Transmission, variations of Kamehameha, Spirit Bomb, Dragon Fist, Infinite Mass Punch, Super Flare, Freeze Breath, Heat Beams, X-Ray Vission, Super Flare, Super Intelligence, Flight, Super Strength, Super Speed, Phasing, Low-Tier Regen Attack Potency: Universal +, Likely Low Multiversal (Far stronger than Dragon Ball Super Base Goku, who absorbed the powers of Super Saiyan God into Base (which could destroy a macrocosm even when trying not to) and became stronger with training) | Likely Low Multiversal, possibly higher (Far stronger than previous form, mainly due to using Universal Superman instead of Multi Solar System) | At least Low Multiversal, possibly Multiversal (Was already deep into 2-C before), (Was able to defeat Golden Cell Blue, Ultimate Doomsday, Majin Janemba (Shin Budokai) and an amped God Braniac at the same time) | Multiversal, possibly higher (Super Saiyan God is far more powerful than 3, which was likely Multiversal already) | Multiversal, Possibly High Multiversal (Defeated Super Saiyan Rose Goku Black and Ultraman Prime One Million with ease, far more powerful than he was before) | High Multiversal, possibly Low Complex Multiversal (Far more powerful than before), (Was able to harm TF ALE Darkseid fused with Super Shenron), (Stated he was stronger than when he fought the World Forger) Speed: MFTL+ (Faster than Base Goku and Surpressed Base Superman) | MFTL+ (Crossed the Universe in under a 10th of a Second, which is about 4,363,891,200,000,000,000 times the Speed of Light) | MFTL+ for all other forms, (he gets faster from here on out), Possibly Infinite (Stated Goku Black was stronger and faster than he had ever been, which includes Infinite Zamasu, he proceeded to Speedblitz him) Durability: Same as Attack Potency Lifting Strength: Universal (IDGAF About Lifting Strength) Striking Strength: 1/10th of AP Durability: Same as AP (Tanked hits form those similar to him) Stamina: High | High | High | High | High | High | Low Range: Standard in combat, Universal+ with shockwaves Intelligence: Genius (Inherits Superman's smarts, has Goku and Superman's Combat Knowledge) Key: Base (Surpressed) | Full Powered Super Saiyan | Sun Dipped Super Saiyan 3 (Yellow Star) | Sun Dipped Super Saiyan God (Blue Star) | God of Steel Super Saiyan Blue | Mastered Ultra Instinct Super Flare God of Steel